All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference. Lupinus, commonly known as lupin or lupine, is a genus of flowering plants in the legume family, Fabaceae. The genus includes over 200 species, including polyphyllus, arboreus, sulphureus, and nootkatensis. Lupinus polyphyllus (also known as large-leaved lupine, or, primarily in cultivation, garden lupine) is a species of lupine (lupin) native to western North America from southern Alaska and British Columbia east to Alberta and western Wyoming, and south to Utah and California and commonly grows along streams and creeks, preferring moist habitats.
Lupine can be propagated from seed, cuttings, and tissue culture. Seed, cuttings and tissue culture germination protocols for Lupine are well-known in the art.
Lupine is an important and valuable ornamental plant. Thus, a continuing goal of ornamental plant breeders is to develop plants with novel characteristics, such as color, growth habit, and hardiness. To accomplish this goal, the breeder must select and develop plants that have traits that result in superior Lupine varieties.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.